duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
All You Need Is Now - UK: VF 026
All You Need Is Now - UK: VF 026 is a Duran Duran limited edition vinyl album box set, released in the UK by The Vinyl Factory-Tape Modern during 2011. Track listing VF 026 Side A #"All You Need Is Now" (4:33) #"Blame the Machines" (4:09) #"Being Followed" (3:49) Side B #"Leave A Light On" (4:38) #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" (4:01) #"Girl Panic!" (4:34) #"A Diamond in the Mind" (1:18) Side C #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" (6:14) #"Other People's Lives" (3:45) #"Mediterranea" (5:40) Side D #"Too Bad, You're So Beautiful" (4:55) #"Runway Runaway" (3:07) #"Return To Now" (1:36) #"Before the Rain" (4:25) Side E #"Networker Nation" (3:11) #"This Lost Weekend" (3:12) Side F #"Too Close to the Sun" (5:15) #"Early Summer Nerves" (3:03) Side G #"All You Need Is Now" (Tom Middleton Cosmos Remix) (7:54) #"All You Need Is Now" (Pablo La Rosa Remix) (6:03) Side H #"All You Need Is Now" (Youth Kills Mix) (4:55) #"All You Need Is Now" (Youth Kills Alt Doom Mix) (4:55) Side I #"Girl Panic!" (David Lynch Remix) (4:11) #"Girl Panic!" (Johnson Somerset & John Monkman RMX Remix) (8:30) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums Credits *Producer - Duran Duran, Mark Ronson *Written by Duran Duran, Dom Brown (tracks: A1 to B3, D2), Mark Ronson (tracks: A1, B2, B3) *Mixed by Mark 'Spike' Stent *Mixed by (assisted by) - Matty Green *Recorded by, edited by Joshua Blair *Recorded by (additional) - Alalal *Guitar, synthesizer (guitar synth) - Dom Brown *Backing vocals - Anna Ross (tracks: A3), Tawiah (tracks: B2) *Arranged by (strings), Conductor - Owen Pallett (tracks: B4, C1, D3) *Cello - Jamie Walton (tracks: A3, B4, D3, D4) *Conductor (orchestra sample) - Franco Ferrara (tracks: B4, C1, D3) *Orchestral sample from Rocco E I Suoi Fratelli (Rocco And His Brothers) "Valzer Ai Laghi" by Nino Rota (track: 8) *Strings - The St. Kitts String Octet (tracks: B4, C1, D3) *Voice (newscaster) - Nina Hossain (track: C1) *Voice (satellite navigation) - Nina Hossain (track: A2) *Photography (band) by Roger Dekker *Photography (cover) by Nick Rhodes *Art direction by Heath, McCartney (Pop) *Artwork by Clunie Reid *Design by Rory McCartney (Pop) *Recorded and edited at Sphere Studios, London *Additional recording at Eastcote Studios, London *Additional recording and engineering assisted at Eastcote Studios, London; Metropolis Studios, London; Air Edel Studios, London *Mixed at Mixsuite, Los Angeles *Mastered at Sterling Sound, New York City Notes: *Deluxe Collectors Edition *Limited to 500 copies worldwide, this edition has been hand crafted by The Vinyl Factory. *Music and artwork under exclusive license to The Vinyl Factory, VF026. *A hand-crafted, transparent black perspex box with clear face on outer front, providing an artwork frame that can be individually curated by each owner. *Five heavyweight 180-gram clear vinyl records pressed on the classic EMI 1400, each mastered for vinyl, with the new album pressed across two records, plus an LP of bonus tracks and two 12" remixes, including the much sought-after David Lynch reworking of "Girl Panic!" *Five beautifully treated bespoke record sleeves, featuring remarkable exclusive artwork on both sides by Clunie Reid. *Exclusive 36-page book with lyrics silver foiled onto black pages, housed in a gorgeous silver mirrored paper cover, each hand signed and numbered by the members of Duran Duran. *Exclusive 36-page book showcasing Clunie Reid's album artwork, with a die-cut front cover of the band's instantly recognisable D logo. See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:All You Need Is Now (album - variants)